Havoc
by a-damson-in-distress
Summary: Sasuke knew people were still afraid of the club and especially of its Sergeant at Arms – and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had been untouchable then and still was now. Indeed, there was nothing and no one in this world that Sasuke Uchiha feared. Except Sakura fucking Haruno. Biker AU.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to God, you're dumber than a piece of bread."

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't know what a piston ring looked like if it bit you in the ass."

"I wouldn't trust you with making me a goddamn sandwich, let alone with repairing a car. You're such a shitty mechanic you couldn't even fix a horse carriage."

Sasuke lazily took a sip of his beer as he watched the prospects bicker over how to properly fix a boxer engine. He already knew it was a crack in the valve covers, he had an eye for things like that. Sasuke could just step in and help them, but then again, where would be the fun in that?

Just as the two boys were about to get violent with each other, he picked up a small wrench and threw it at them. "Quit your damn pissing contest and get back to fixing the fucking car." The two boys immediately went still, threw a startled look at their boss, and silently resumed their work.

Sasuke knew he was an intimidating man; he had to be in order to keep the prospects in line. With his raven hair, pitch-black eyes, and 6'2 of pure muscle he was the epitome of terrifying. Add to that his rank of Vice-President and Sergeant at Arms of the infamous Havoc MC and you got one of the most dangerous and frightening people the quaint little city of Konoha has ever seen.

Emptying his beer bottle, Sasuke went back to polishing his black Harley V-Rod Muscle. As usual, it was a busy day at the MC's auto shop. Fixing cars was one of the main sources of income for the Havoc club nowadays, at least one of the legal ones. They abandoned most forms of criminal activities decades ago, with the exception of a few raids here and there and minor shady, albeit lucrative dealings.

Despite going mostly legit, their club was still one of the most feared and respected in the entire country, not least because of their ruthless members and their shared violent and bloody history. Even though they were docile now, memories of the club's merciless past were enough to keep anyone from messing with them. He and his brothers sacrificed a lot for this well-deserved peace and he would rip anyone to shreds who dared to take it away from them. Luckily, nobody was stupid enough to try. After all, their infamous reputation still preceded them, even after decades of tranquillity. Sasuke knew people were still afraid of the club and especially of its Sergeant at Arms – and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Smirking arrogantly, the raven haired man thought back to the time he nearly ripped a man's arms out in front of his entire club. He had been untouchable then and still was now.

There was nothing and no one in this world that Sasuke Uchiha feared, he thought proudly.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw an old olive-green VW Beetle appearing in the shop's driveway. He would recognise this car anywhere in the world. Sasuke could feel himself grow nervous at the thought of the Beetle's owner stepping out any second. _Please let it be someone else_ , he prayed silently.

Frowning in concern, he watched the door open with a loud creak as someone stepped out. It was already dark, and Sasuke couldn't make out who exactly it was, which only made his uneasiness grow. The person shut the door with such a force you'd think the driver had a personal grudge against the car. The figure whirled around suddenly and furious eyes stared directly at him.

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks as he whispered, "Fuck."

Indeed, there was nothing and no one in this world that Sasuke Uchiha feared.

Except _Sakura fucking Haruno._

Her perfect porcelain face contorted in anger and she threw him a look of pure disdain before turning around and heading for the club house. Despite wearing high heels she was surprisingly fast. The burning desire to tear the President a new one was probably what drove her, Sasuke guessed.

"Sakura." Calling out to her, he jumped to his feet, but he couldn't catch up. She didn't even flinch at hearing him shout her name; instead, she raised her left arm. The last thing Sasuke saw before she disappeared into the club house was Sakura's middle finger.

Once he reached the door to the President's office, they were already screaming at each other. Sasuke was just about to barge in, when Jiraiya blocked his way. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the older man sighed apologetically, "Sorry man, I can't let you in."

Sasuke raised his chin and defiantly stared at the Havoc's Road Captain. "I hate to pull rank on you, Jiraiya, but you'll let me pass right now, that's an order."

"Sorry kid, I got direct orders from above to not let anybody disturb the two. I'm afraid the President's daughter outranks even you."

Sasuke snorted in anger and glared at the door for another moment, silently willing it to magically open itself. As he heard the yelling inside grow louder, he decided it was best to let the two blow off some steam in private.

He'd come back later to pick up the pieces.

Sasuke had gone back to the auto shop and decided to distract himself by helping the two prospects fix the Mustang. Just as he was starting to push Sakura's unexpected arrival to the back of his mind, his gaze was drawn to the club house as the door flew open and Sakura marched out, emanating fury and murderous intent.

She was like a Valkyrie, descending upon a battlefield in a blaze of glory, reaping the souls of the dead.

Sasuke remembered then how terrifying Sakura could be; and what an incredible turn-on that was.

He released a shaky breath, before raising his voice, "Sakura, look, I know it was-"

"You!", she growled, pointing her perfectly manicured index finger at him while stomping towards the shop. He was in for some serious ass-kicking, Sasuke knew that. Running a hand through his chin long black hair, he sighed in defeat and followed her to the back of the shop.

Just as they passed the prospects, Sasuke could hear the two boys snicker and whisper to each other. "Never thought that such a pretty little doll face would have the mighty Serg by his balls." Apparently, Sakura hadn't missed their jokes either, as she whirled around suddenly and pressed a big wrench to one of the boys' throats.

"Call me doll face again and I'll punch you so hard you'll cry for your momma." Sasuke watched the two boys' eyes widen in fear. Smirking proudly, he said, "I saw her do it. Don't tempt her."

Sakura dropped the wrench and walked to the office in the back of the auto shop with Sasuke in tow. As soon as he closed the door behind them, the raven haired man cleared his throat and started explaining everything, when he was interrupted by Sakura's cold voice.

"Sit your ass down."

He knew that commanding tone all too well and it did not allow any objections, so he obliged and took a seat. Sakura came to a halt right in front of him and leaned forward, resting her hands on the armrest of his chair.

Their faces were so close Sasuke could already smell the cherry scent of her lip gloss.

She fixed him with an unwavering stare and whispered, "Now you listen to me, Uchiha Sasuke, and you listen really good, because I will only tell you this once. If I ever catch you, your prospects or any other member of the club dealing drugs in this city or any other city on planet earth, I will come for you, I will strip you naked, cut off your balls, and feed them to you for breakfast, have I made myself clear?"

Unblinking, Sasuke answered, "Yes, ma'am."

Sakura leaned in even closer and snarled, "Good."

She straightened herself, turned around, and ran her slender fingers through her pink tresses. Sasuke could hear her sigh as her shoulders slumped. Seconds ticked by where she stood with her back turned to him, seemingly deep in contemplation.

That couldn't be it, Sasuke thought to himself. This was way too easy; where was the yelling, the punching, the overall ass-kicking? Sakura was obviously livid about this, and if he knew one thing about the Prez's daughter it was that she exacted sweet _sweet_ revenge whenever someone wronged her.

Didn't think she'd let this go so easily, Sasuke mused silently, I thought there would be more-

 _SLAP._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a burning sting on his right cheek as his head whipped to the left.

Ah yes, there it was. Let the ass-kicking begin.

"What _the fuck_ were you thinking?"

Pressing a hand to his cheek, Sasuke got up to defend himself. "Sakura, if you would just listen I-"

"Did I say you could get up?"

"No, ma'am," he replied, sinking back into his chair.

Sakura fixed him with a furious gaze mixed with suspicion. "I thought you were done with this." – "We are."

"Then what the hell happened?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "It was just a stupid mistake, Sakura, it won't happen again, alright? So calm down."

Judging by the _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ -look on her face, that probably wasn't what she wanted to hear, Sasuke realised. "A stupid mistake? How can you play it down like that? This is a big deal, asshole, you don't get to play it down; you don't get to do this to me." – "I didn't do this to you Sakura. I told you it was a mistake, the prospect got too reckless and he-"

"You're right, it was a mistake, _your_ mistake. You're in charge of the prospects, it's your duty to keep them in line." Sakura leaned over him again growling and pointing a finger accusingly at his chest.

"It is and trust me when I tell you he'll get what's coming to him," Sasuke growled back. He wasn't just saying that to appease Sakura, he was very much looking forward to ripping apart that screw-up of a prospect. He watched as she straightened herself again in front of him. The anger left her face and gave way to an emotionless expression. "Too bad I don't trust you."

Sasuke leaned forward in his chair and spoke with as much determination as he could muster, given the fact that he was scared shitless of Sakura. "Look, as much as I would love to see you kick his ass personally, this is club business. You can't get involved."

"I'm already involved in case you didn't notice," Sakura spat back.

"Well, this is as far as you go. The rest is up to me, and only to me." – "I told you I don't trust you. I'm not letting you handle this alone."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Slowly, he was losing his patience, and he had a shit ton of that when it came to her. "Sakura, you know what I think about drugs. I hate this as much as you do. I'm not gonna screw you over on this one. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh please, I'm not buying your self-righteous bullshit. In case you forgot, you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to upholding your honour."

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes at hearing her accusation, but he blinked it away the next second. She was right, and Sasuke knew they'd have to talk about it eventually. _Only I suck at talking_ , he thought grimly.

"Sakura… Back then, I-" The sound of Sakura's ringtone suddenly filled the room, interrupting his apology. Sasuke released a shaky breath then, he didn't know if it was out of relief or anxiety. He could hear her groan in front of him. Sasuke remembered she hated being interrupted while tearing people a new one. One look at her screen had her features soften though.

Sighing, she tapped the green button and held the phone to her ear. Sasuke could faintly make out a man's voice on the other end, but couldn't hear what exactly he was saying.

"Hey… no, at my Dad's… I told you there was something important I had to take care of… No, probably a few more hours… Today? I really don't have the time… Can it wait? … Alright, you know what, I'll talk to you later, ok? … Yeah, bye." Sakura ended the call and tapped around some more.

"You know you shouldn't keep your boyfriend waiting for so long. Dude must be pissed already."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. "It's none of your business. And this isn't over yet."

"I told you, you should let me handle it. I wouldn't do anything to harm you," Sasuke said softly, his eyes gently staring into her own. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and stared back with cold eyes. "Yeah, like you haven't done so much worse to me already."

A deep frown graced his features then and a look of sadness crossed his face. Sasuke was usually careful to conceal his emotions, but with her, he didn't care. "Sakura…," he searched for words, "back then, I was-"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit."

And with that, she left him.

 _Well, damn it all to hell._

* * *

 **Note:** I have waaaaaay too many ideas and prompts for this pairing, but I just had to write this one down, since I love modern day AUs. Let me know what you think of it. I live for your reviews, the more I get the more likely it is for this to live on and not die a miserable death as an unfinished prologue. *laughs threateningly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** So hi everybody, I'm also continuing my SasuSaku fanfic after it's been pronounced dead by my year-long absence *coughs awkwardly* sorry about that. Anyway, I really hope you like the new chapter. I've got a few great ideas for this story and depending on your responses, I might just try and finish it. So please let me know if you liked it and if you want me to continue it. My main story is still going to be From Dusk Till Dawn (MadaSaku, check it out if you're into that pairing too), so Havoc will remain a side project for now, unless you convince me otherwise ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke watched her deliciously bend over the pool table, left hand steadying the cue and right arm drawn back to aim for the white ball. He had to supress a groan threatening to escape his throat at the sight of her tight black jeans stretching over her ass.

God have mercy on him, that woman was still a fine piece of machinery.

He knew he wasn't the only bastard here ogling the President's daughter, but at least he had the decency to be subtle about it. Letting his gaze roam around the dimly-lit and packed room of his favourite biker bar, he noticed with a growing rage the many dirty looks and even dirtier gestures thrown her way. Moose's was not only frequented by the Havoc, but by bikers from other MCs from the region as well. Bikers, who didn't know about the Havoc's well-guarded secret in the form of a very enticing, very off-limits pink-haired bombshell. Bikers, who weren't familiar with the feeling of Sasuke's foot up their asses – something he was gleefully looking forward to doing should those fuckers not stop drooling like some teenage boys who discovered their dicks for the first time.

Taking a sip of his beer in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves, he watched Sakura throw her head back in laughter at something funny Ino said. As she was rising from her bent-over position, her tiny tank top rose as well, exposing her taut bare midriff. She had borrowed one of her friend's Black Sabbath tops, because she didn't want to stick out with her fancy white cashmere turtleneck sweater in a run-down biker bar where one half is clad in dark leather and the other half is basically not clad at all. He would have laughed at the image she was presenting – a delicate, graceful princess in a Black Sabbath shirt – were it not for the fact that he knew Sakura was a die-hard Rock fan.

And by God, she was every bit his dream girl now as she was at seventeen.

Right after she rained down on her dad and him to properly tear the both of them a new one a few hours ago, they convened an emergency church to deal with the clusterfuck one of their latest prospects had dug the club into. As it turned out, the little fucker thought it would be a sneaky idea to hide the small bags of drugs between book pages in Konoha's smallest, most inconspicuous book shop, tell his customers which books to look out for, and earn some cash on the side that way that nobody would ever have found out about. Were it not for the fact that that tiny little book shop belonged to the President's daughter, who immediately went and re-introduced the Havoc's Sergeant at Arms to the soft feeling of her hand slapping the everloving shit out of him.

Despite the fact that the boss tried his best to calm her down and reassure her the club would take care of everything, Sakura stuck around. She made it more than clear that she didn't trust Sasuke with this matter, especially since she was personally involved. She wanted to make sure there were consequences. So Kakashi invited her to stay for the night and catch up with some old friends before dealing with the poor bastard.

Fast forward a few hours and you had a royally pissed off Sasuke sitting at Moose's staring daggers into the bikers ogling Sakura's fine ass. "Bro, you grip that beer bottle any tighter and it'll burst into a hundred pieces. Pretty sure you don't want an injured hand for the things you're gonna do tonight." Sasuke noticed a shock of blonde hair enter his field of vision and his annoyance immediately went up a notch. "Please, I could beat the crap out of that lil cockroach even when I'm drunk off my ass and with my hands tied behind my back."

"Probably. But you should still loosen that death grip. Might make some people wonder what makes you so angry," Naruto cautioned while shooting him a pointed look.

"Drop it," Sasuke growled threateningly.

Naruto sighed in frustration and leaned back. "Look, man, I know you've got history with her and everything, but you gotta stop acting like some brooding love-sick puppy who's still hung up on his ex-girlfriend if you –"

"She was never my girlfriend."

"Whatever, dude. My point is, if you really wanna make it up to her, then you've gotta stop sulking in the shadows, wondering from afar what could have been. This is your chance, man! She always stays away from the club, but now she's here, and you have the chance to talk to her and sort that shit out between you two."

Naruto watched his best friend drop his gaze from the woman in question to the beer bottle in his hand. This had always been Sasuke's reaction to all things Sakura: silence. Ever since shit had hit the fan between the two seven years ago, the raven-haired biker refused to talk about the brief time he spent with her. The few times they had seen each other in between, there was nothing but reserved silence and awkward glances.

Naruto sometimes couldn't believe how utterly dumb his best friend was. Sasuke was incredibly fearless and one of the meanest motherfuckers he had ever met. But when it came to Sakura, his guilty conscience left him a pathetic heap of surly misery. It was sad to watch, really.

"Look, Sasuke… I have no fucking clue what exactly went down between you two, but it's been eating at you for seven fucking years. Whenever you see her, you become this… this sad little… blob of… I don't know man, sadness I guess and –"

"You sure have a way with words."

"It's just so pathetic, bro. I mean, I can clearly see your eyes tearing up, your nose is getting all red and snotty and –"

"Is that supposed to cheer me up now?"

"Ugh, it's nasty. And when you start crying, you make all these miserable little noises and –"

"Naruto."

"You know, snot everywhere."

"That's enough."

"Just… disgusting, really."

Naruto mentally patted himself on the shoulder when he saw the tiniest hint of a smirk on Sasuke's otherwise sullen face. Pleased with his execution of a manly encouragement that consisted of straight-up insulting his best friend in order to cheer him up, he leaned forward again, so only Sasuke could hear him.

"Jokes aside, man, I know this shit between you two has been weighin' on ya. And you think you're doing the both of you a favour by staying away from her, but you're not, because it's obvious that she's got as much unfinished business with you as you've got with her. Otherwise she wouldn't hold a grudge. You gotta clear the air at some point, because she's fucking family and you don't ignore family. So you might as well do it now."

Naruto took a hold of his beer bottle and moved out of the booth. Before turning to the bar, he slapped his right hand on his best friend's left shoulder. "But you know, that's just my two cents. What do I know about love and relationships? I've only been happily married for five years now."

Sasuke just grunted in response and lifted his bottle to his lips to take another sip. He let his eyes find Sakura again and mulled over what Naruto said. He might have been right about a few things. He was definitely right about them finally needing to stop dancing around each other and sit down and have a proper heart-to-heart.

But there was one thing Naruto was without a doubt wrong about: there was absolutely nothing about his clusterfuck of a relationship with Sakura that had anything to do with love.

Instead, it had everything to do with the fact that he had smashed her heart to smithereens on the night of her eighteenth birthday and effectively shut the door on any romance they might have had a shot at, sealing it with a hundred padlocks and nailing it down with wooden boards for good measure.

* * *

"He's been staring at you all night."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at the blonde. She moved around the pool table to determine the angle of her next shot, when she heard Ino's voice right next to her ear.

"Come on, you know he still has the hots for you, right?"

"Bullshit he still has the hots for me!"

"Aha!" Sakura found herself at the other end of Ino's accusing finger pointed directly at her face. "I knew that would get your attention. You like thinking Sasuke's still into you, don't you?" Sakura resisted the urge to swipe off Ino's perfectly made eyebrows that were wiggling so hard they were threatening to shoot out of her face.

"Don't be ridiculous, that has got nothing to do with it. I just find it absurd that the big, bad, cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha would still think about something that happened seven fucking years ago."

Ino cocked her head to the side and looked at Sakura with a knowing smile. "But you still think about it."

Sakura's shoulders slumped as she exhaled in annoyance. "I'm not talking about it, alright?"

"Look, forehead, I know what he did was terrible, but I also know Sasuke and I know that he's actually a pretty good guy beneath all that brooding Batman bullshit. I genuinely think that he regrets what he did back then. I mean, he _did_ try to confront you about it several times, but you were the one who shut him down. Why don't you just let him say what he has to say, let him apologise, and then move on. You might pretend like you're over that whole thing, but I know what you really want is some closure."

Sakura sighed in frustration and blew a hair out of her face. She was just about to throw some witty remark back at Ino, when she noticed several bikers move through the crowd at Moose's. The Havocs were leaving, which was her cue to do the same.

She felt Ino's hands grab her shoulders and turn Sakura towards her. "Just think about it, alright? You'll be here for the whole weekend, so this would be the perfect opportunity to finally get this shit over with, which I know is what you actually wanna do instead of ogle his rock-hard abs when you think I'm not looking. Yeah, don't roll your eyes at me, missy, don't think I don't notice these things. Now you go and have fun tonight. But don't rough him up too bad."

With a secretive wink, Ino headed for the bar, leaving Sakura alone at the pool table. Just as she was about to turn around and head for the exit herself, she was met with the sight of a seriously pissed off Sasuke who fixed his determined gaze on her.

She watched the muscles in his upper arm flex enticingly as he raised his right hand to his lips to take the cigarette out of his mouth. The smoke was floating out of his inviting lips as they moved to form words that barely reached her sex-starved brain. All Sakura heard was his rumbling growl.

"It's time."

* * *

The cold air outside of Moose's did little to clear Sasuke's head. He was still on the fence about if and how he should approach Sakura. But he'd have to postpone wracking his brain, because the Havocs were gearing up to take care of that lil dipshit who dared to cross the President's daughter.

"Where's daddy?"

He whipped his head around to see Sakura trailing right behind him, zipping up that tiny little leather jacket he couldn't believe still fit her curves.

"Waiting for us at the warehouse."

The rumbling of his brothers' Harleys enveloped them as Sasuke watched some of them leave Moose's lot. He headed for his V-Rod Muscle and grabbed his jet-black helmet with the name of his bike – War Hog – spray painted on the back in silver and scarlet letters. He was just about to put it on when he felt a presence behind him and turned around, only to be met with the sight of a very annoyed Sakura looking up at him expectantly.

"You ridin' with me?"

His eyes noted the rise of her perfectly sculpted eyebrow before she spoke, "You got a problem with that?"

There it was again, that feeling of unease that spread in his stomach whenever she pinned him with that scrutinising gaze of hers. "No, just figured you'd rather ride with Naruto. Or anybody else, for that matter."

"Well the others are already gone, and Naruto said he needed the extra space to secure his bag of torture instruments or whatever."

Sasuke immediately knew that was bullshit, there was no bag on the back of Naruto's bike. The Havocs weren't going to torture the poor bastard. It was just going to be a little slap on the wrist, really.

"Alright, you're riding with me. Here, put this on," he grumbled while handing her his helmet and reaching for his spare one.

Sakura looked at the round object in her hands as if it just sprouted a head and started talking to her. At the sight of her disgusted look, Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "What, woman?"

"You're giving _me_ the helmet that has the word hog spray painted on it in big fat letters? Real tactful, Sasuke."

He couldn't supress the smirk that was dangling on the edge of his lips. "I can recall a few even naughtier words I used to call you." His smirk widened when he saw a faint blush taint her cheeks. Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion. "Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I remember you doing that eye rolling thing a lot, too. Only they usually rolled into the back of your head whenever I –"

"Okay, thank you, that's enough. I'm putting on the helmet now, I can't hear you."

A triumphant grin graced his features at the sight of his dream girl wearing his helmet.

"Good girl."

Sasuke ignored the look Sakura was shooting him, put on his spare helmet while straddling his bike and waited for Sakura to do the same. When he felt her soft curves press against his back and her arms circle around his waist, he let War Hog roar to life.

He turned his head slightly, so she could hear him better over the rumbling of his engine and asked, "You ready?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Hit the road, Sergeant."

Sasuke took her left hand into his own, pulled her arm tighter around his torso, and gave her a little squeeze. "You hold on tight, sweetheart."

He could still hear her scoff behind him. "I was practically raised on a bike, I'll be fine. This is no big deal."

Lowering the visor on both their helmets, Sasuke took off and left Moose's parking lot. The cool breeze around him and the low rumbling beneath him he felt whenever he rode his bike always had a calming influence on his often raging mind. This time, it was different though. This time, he had Sakura pressed against his back again for the first time in seven years.

And even though she might have claimed riding with him was no big deal, her tight grip on his waist and the way she leaned her head against his shoulders told him a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I absolutely did _not_ plan on going into so much detail for the action of this chapter, but here we are. Also, if you want some background music to get you in the mood for this particular scene (especially the Zippo lighter moment), here's my recommendation: Heavy Young Heathens - Being Evil Has A Price: watch?v=TtF5-mY4KwQ Hope you like it, let me know what you think.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do about your kid's grades?"

"I don't know, man. Got any good tutors you could recommend?"

Kai could hear muffled voices right next to his head, though he couldn't see anything. He just regained consciousness, and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what had happened. The last thing he recalled was being cornered in a bar by one of the Havoc's enforcers and his men, who promptly proceeded to beat the everloving shit out of him.

He wanted to move his tongue to lick his dry lips when he suddenly realised they gagged him. Kai tried to move his head to see if he could shake off whatever they put over his head, but it was futile. It seemed to be some sort of dark cloth, maybe burlap, and they tied it tightly around his neck.

"Don't ask me about tutors, you know my kid scared off the last three." He was now conscious enough to make out every word the two men said. If he heard right, they were both standing to his left and right.

"Well, I don't know what else to do. He doesn't wanna study on his own, and when Nami or I try to help him he gets all defensive and accuses us of thinking he's incapable."

The man to Kai's right scoffed. "He's thirteen, of course he's going to give his parents hell. Don't worry about it too much, he'll grow up soon enough."

There was a deep sigh to his left before the other one raised his voice again. "That's exactly what I'm worried about, that he'll grow up too soon. Suddenly, our main worry won't be school anymore, but doing drugs, jumping off cliffs, and bringing girls home without asking."

The man to Kai's right let out a teasing chuckle before asking, "Wasn't that exactly what you were doing during puberty? Come on, man, you sound like some sort of suburban dad who wears polo shirts and drives a minivan instead of a Harley. Your entire family is part of an MC and your kid was always bound to grow up around certain stuff other kids couldn't even imagine in their wildest dreams. Instead of shielding him from it, show him the ugly truth, scare him off a bit, toughen him up. Don't worry man, he'll turn out just fine."

There was an undiscernible murmur to Kai's left which was interrupted by the roaring sound of multiple motorcycles approaching.

"Looks like the show's about to begin," the man to his right chuckled in a menacing tone.

He could feel hands grabbing the cloth tied around his head and ripping it off with such force his head jerked back. While his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the hall, another hand grabbed the gag and released it form his mouth. Kai immediately took the chance to make his anger known. "What the fuck is wrong with you two fuckheads? You kidnap me and tie me up in this reeking warehouse and have a fucking heart-to-heart?!"

The only thing he was met with was silence and the two men grinning down at him with smug satisfaction before turning their heads to the right. Kai followed their gazes and when his eyes landed on a third figure casually leaning against an oil barrel and sharpening a knife in silence, he gulped.

"Oh shit."

The grey-haired man slowly raised his head and fixed Kai with his signature bored stare. Only there was also a hint of a threat in them, enough to make the young man question every last one of his life choices so far.

"Oh shit, indeed," the man drawled.

It was then Kai heard the distant chatter from outside mixed with heavy boots stomping around and drawing closer. Clattering noise echoed through the room a few seconds later, and Kai could hear a door hit a wall from the other end of the hall. The voices became louder and louder until Kai realised the entire Havoc MC was swarming into the warehouse and forming a circle around the chair he was tied to.

The sea of people parted around the Havoc's president still leaning against the barrel to Kai's left. Kakashi kept his calm and scrutinising look on him, but Kai knew the old man was seething inside. The Prez shoved his knife into his right boot and proceeded to slowly approach the middle of the circle in languid strides, his gaze never once leaving Kai.

Even though Kakashi was known for his unperturbed and relaxed disposition, never allowing himself to lose his cool and basically being the opposite of aggressive intimidation, he had the uncanny ability to bring the meanest motherfucker to his knees with just a stare. No furrowing of brows, no baring of teeth. Nothing.

Just a good old-fashioned menacing glare.

Kai could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. His mouth felt dry, and his pulse quickened. He had always been scared shitless of the Havoc's President, because he grew up during the club's bloodthirsty past. Despite giving up a majority of what made them so feared back then, the President and his club hadn't lost a single bit of their intimidating aura.

After Kakashi studied him for what felt like an eternity, he finally raised his voice.

"So, you thought you could use my baby girl's book shop to sell drugs, huh?"

The grey-haired man cocked his head to the left and crossed his arms in front of his chest. There was still no visible sign of anger to be found anywhere on his face. And yet his calm and collected demeanour hid a raging storm ready to be unleashed upon any fool who dared to cross his precious little girl.

Everybody knew the Havoc's President's only weakness was his daughter, even Kai was aware of that. What he didn't know, however, was that she owned a book shop – _the_ book shop. He would have mentally slapped himself to death for not noticing that teeny-tiny impractical detail, if it weren't for the fact that the Prez – or anybody else for that matter – barely talked about Sakura _fucking_ Haruno or what the fuck kind of shop she owned.

Kai gulped as he felt the vindictive eyes of the entire club staring daggers into him. He wished Kakashi would just get on with it, beat the shit out of him, and be done with it. The intense stares, the palpable tension, and the heavy silence filled with threatening promises were killing him.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard the President's voice again. His frightful eyes shot up to meet Kakashi's deadpan expression.

"You know the Havoc has sworn off drugs decades ago. You know the Havoc has sworn off unnecessary violence and bloodshed. But even though we no longer pillage, burn, and murder," Kakashi walked around Kai's chair and was now standing behind him, placing both his hands on his shoulders, painfully digging his fingers into his flesh, "we're still damn good at breaking bones. If someone crosses the club, you can bet your ass we're going to rip 'em a new one. If someone crosses my daughter," the President leaned forward and grabbed Kai's chin in his left hand, squeezing so hard his jaw was seconds away from being dislocated, "the club will hunt you down. We will break each and everyone of your bones in alphabetical order. And we'll shove our boots so far up your ass, you'll taste nothing but leather and dirt for a year."

At this point, Kai was trembling in his chair, frantically trying to keep his head still so that Kakashi wouldn't dislocate his jaw.

"But," with a booming voice the President suddenly let go off his face and straightened himself again, "I promised my daughter that I would no longer get my hands dirty with that kinda shit. So unfortunately, I won't be the lucky one who gets to gut you like a pig. I reserved that honour for someone else."

Kai felt the older man's fingers digging into his shoulders again. His panic-struck eyes jumped back and forth between the countless Havoc bikers, his breath was coming out in quick, short gasps. A mixture of sweat, tears, and snot ran down his face while his brain was frantically trying to think of whoever else Kakashi could have assigned to kick his ass.

Jiraiya? Too old for this crap.

Asuma? Got a kid, he'd grown too soft.

Naruto? Too much of a goofball, not torturer material.

He was torn from his thoughts when he watched the crowd of Havoc bikers part, exposing a long corridor right in front of him leading to a darkened room behind the murderous mob. Kai realised then that many of the bikers had smug, satisfied smirks gracing their faces while turning their gazes to the pitch-black room in the back.

A slap on the shoulder reminded him of the president's presence behind him.

"Enjoy the show, I know I will. Once he's done with you, you'll think a brain tumour is a birthday present."

The crowd went silent.

Seconds ticked by where nothing happened.

Kai had his eyes focused on the same blacked-out room everybody else was expectantly staring at. There was nothing there. No outline of another person. No sound. Nothing.

Just darkness. Silence.

 _Click._

A Zippo lighter was ignited in the shadow, enveloping parts of the room in its warm, subtle light and revealing the outline of a broad chest, undoubtedly male, dressed entirely in black. Kai couldn't make out a face, since the man held the lighter rather low. After another second, he started moving his hand, revealing parts of his biker vest with various Havoc patches sewn onto it, a jaw with a prominent three-o'clock-shadow, a mouth set in a grim line, and jet-black eyes staring at him with a silent promise of vengeful terror.

"Oh shit," Kai whispered.

The fucking _Sergeant._

He watched the Havoc's Vice-President and Sergeant-at-Arms narrow his eyes before he lowered himself to a crouching position, right hand still clutching the Zippo lighter illuminating his face. The Sergeant's eyes landed on something on the ground right in front of his feet, and he moved his lighter towards it. Though the tiny flame was no longer close to his face, Kai could clearly see his lips tugging into a devilish smirk.

It was then Kai realised that what captured the Sergeant's gaze on the ground to his feet was wet and glistening. Kai's eyes followed the liquid and trailed from the crouching Sergeant all the way to the ground in front of his own chair, and his eyes widened.

The fluid formed a straight line from him to the Zippo lighter held threateningly close to the tiny puddle at the sarge's feet.

Sasuke's eyes shot up to meet his again. His grin widened ever so slightly as he let the lighter fall into the fluid, setting it ablaze.

"Oh shit shit shit shit, fucking holy shit, no, fuck this man, shit, fu – "

Sasuke watched with glee as the prospect struggled to free himself from the ropes tying him down. He wiggled around, desperately trying to get the chair further away from the line of gasoline. By the time the fire almost reached him, he was squealing like a pig in a slaughter house. Which, Sasuke had to remind himself, he was, in a way.

Kai could no longer watch the fire approach him, so he closed his eyes and let out a long, agonised scream, adding some high-pitched wailing for good measure.

It was even more pathetic than Sasuke imagined.

After a few seconds, where nothing but the prospect's sobbing filled the otherwise silent warehouse, Kai seemed to get a hold of himself and opened his eyes again, only to find the fire ended a few centimetres in front of his chair and had no way of enveloping him in its flames.

The snivelling prospect shot Sasuke an incredulous look before another long, strangled wail was released from behind his clenched teeth.

Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired biker stepped around the fire and stomped towards the chair in the middle of the room. He didn't waste a second with punching the sobbing prospect right in his face, effectively shutting him up. Sasuke gave the kid a second to catch his breath and spit out the blood gathering in his mouth before he reached back with his right hand, grabbed Kai's hair, and yanked back his head.

Sasuke was now towering over the young man, his fingers painfully digging into his skull. He gave him one long hard look of barely restrained rage before growling, "You should've thought twice about messing with her."

Placing his other hand on the back of Kai's head, Sasuke pulled it down as far as the ropes allowed it and kicked his left knee into his face with such a force the chair was knocked back and Kai almost toppled over. In that instant, Sasuke placed his left foot on the front stretcher of the chair and yanked it back again.

The Sergeant let out a long, content sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "If you had done what you did a few years ago," he drawled while sauntering over to a tool trolley close to the chair, "I could have pretty much done whatever I wanted with you."

Sasuke held up a pair of pliers as if to examine their usefulness in his hypothetical torture scenario. With the pliers in hand, he walked back to Kai, forced his mouth open and clamped down the jaws on his front tooth. "Could've pulled out your teeth. One by one. Real nice and slow, make sure you feel every bit of it." Sasuke could feel his lips tugging into a devilish smirk at the sight of the prospect's eyes widening in terror.

He let go of his chin and walked back to the tool trolley. After picking up a hammer, he flipped it in his hand before pointing it at the quivering heap of misery in front of him. "I could also use this to hammer some nice big splinters into your nail bed." Another sob broke free from the prospect.

With his grin widening, Sasuke dropped the hammer and picked up a big wrench with adjustable jaws instead, weighing it in his hand before raising it for the prospect to see. "Ah, the things I did with this beauty." Sasuke widened the head of the wrench, then pointedly turned his gaze to Kai's crotch before letting the jaws snap shut. The sound of the wrench's head closing made the prospect flinch and press his knees together in a half-hearted attempt to protect his crown jewels.

The Sergeant's gaze darkened suddenly, the grin slipping off his lips as he put away the wrench and approached the prospect with slow, deliberate steps. Dressed entirely in black and with a murderous look in his eyes, Sasuke looked every bit as a starved panther encircling his prey. Growling. Waiting. Calculating the perfect moment to go in for the kill.

The raven-haired biker came to a halt right in front of the chair and looked down at Kai.

"You should count yourself lucky you did what you did now and not years ago. Otherwise I would have gutted you like a fish and hung your insides out to dry and nobody would have stopped me. Though none of that changes the fact that you crossed one of our own. You fuck with us, we fuck you back. You fuck with _her_ ," Sasuke growled while leaning down and grabbing Kai's chin between his fingers, murderous rage emitting from his pitch-black eyes, "and I swear to God I will disfigure you so much not even your Maker will be able to recognise you."

With that, Sasuke reached back with his right arm and punched the prospect in his face with such a force he knocked out a few teeth.

And he didn't stop there. The next minutes were filled with the sounds of Sasuke violently landing blow after blow to Kai's already battered face and the poor bastard's pained and strangled groans. The Sergeant was sure if he kept this up for much longer, he probably would have beaten him unconscious – if it weren't for that voice suddenly calling out to him from behind.

"Sasuke."

His fist halted mid-strike, hovering centimetres above the bloodied and busted lip of his victim. Sasuke could suddenly hear his own breathing coming out in quick and shallow gasps, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the adrenaline coursing through his veins at the prospect of taking revenge on that piece of shit for putting her in danger.

Letting out a deep, controlled breath, Sasuke lowered his hand and fixed his cold eyes on Kai. He leaned down and whispered threateningly, "You're lucky I've got a soft spot for her," before straightening himself and turning to face the woman behind him.

His gaze immediately softened at the sight of Sakura staring at him with a mixture of concern and determination before allowing her eyes to rest on the battered bastard in the chair.

"It was my book shop he used. Pretty sure I get to do the honours, don't you think?" she asked while strutting towards both men.

Sakura came to a halt right in front of the chair and fixed Kai with her signature _I'm-about-to-fuck-you-up_ glare. "Anything you have to say in your defence?"

The poor fucker was so badly beaten up, he couldn't even keep his head straight. So Sasuke grabbed a few strands of his hair and yanked his head up to meet her gaze while growling, "You look a lady in the eye when she speaks to you."

"'msorry," came the weak, gurgled response from behind bloodied teeth.

"You're sorry. That all you've got to say?" Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The only reply was a broken sob.

"You have no idea of the scale of the damage you could have caused with your half-baked attempt at dealing drugs. Not only did you jeopardise me and the future of my entire career, but you could have been the one responsible for the deaths of countless drug abusers. If anybody OD-ed on the shit you were trying to sell, do you think you could still live with – "

"I'm sorry, okay. Jesus fuck, woman, I'm sorry, is that what you wanna hear? Just- just get this over with, man," Kai yelled out sobbing, which immediately resulted in another punch in the face from Sasuke.

"Don't interrupt a lady when she talks to you."

Sasuke's eyes landed on Sakura when he heard her sigh next to him. "Alright, I think this is enough. Let's finish this."

She turned away from the chair and walked over to Kakashi, still leaning on his oil barrel, a blow torch in one and a branding iron in the other hand. She grabbed the cold end of the iron rod, turned around, and strutted back. Sasuke watched her come to a halt right in front of the chair, her gaze jumping back and forth between the branding iron in her right hand and the beaten-up bastard tied to the chair.

Sasuke took another step to close the distance between them. Raising his fingers to her chin, he lifted her head and forced her gaze to meet his. In that moment, he didn't care that he was being gentle in front of his hard-ass biker friends, he didn't care that her father was watching, who he was sure would bust his balls later on for getting all touchy-feely with his precious daughter. Sasuke didn't care about anything but the fact that for the first time in years, Sakura's jade-green eyes weren't looking at him with contempt and regret.

For the first time in years, his Sakura was staring at him with the same look she had when they were young and stupid and in love, full of honesty and vulnerability.

Sasuke's thumb stroked her chin as he softly whispered, "You don't have to do this, sweetheart."

Her doubtful gaze landed on the branding iron again. "You're too pure for this kind of shit. Let me do the dirty work Just say the word and it'll be done. I'll do it. For you."

When Sakura raised her eyes again to meet his, Sasuke was met with a look of pure determination.

She turned her head, releasing her chin from his hold, stepped forward and planted the hot branding iron right on to Kai's naked chest.

After relishing his screams for a few seconds, she lifted the iron rod and marvelled at the sight of the mark she left behind: the words _Havoc_ and _Rogue_ were now clearly branded into his bloodied skin, marking him as an outcast in the world of outlaw MCs. The Havocs were still one of the most feared motorcycle clubs in the country, and there were not a lot of bikers who dared to cross them or question their judgement. Whomever they branded as a rogue would be treated as such by other bikers as well. This mark would make sure Kai would never again find a place in another club.

Sasuke watched Sakura's shoulders slump as she let out a long breath. Though a part of him was concerned for her well-being and would like nothing more than to shield her from such dark and ugly things as the one she just experienced, there was another part of him, admittedly an even bigger one, who was immensely proud of her, the part which would love to put her on a pedestal, shine a spotlight on her, grab her hand and raise it in the air like she was a fucking boxing champion.

Sasuke's eyes landed on the now unconscious Kai slumped in his chair, head hanging down, drool and blood dripping from his busted lips. The Sergeant's gaze focused on the mark on his chest.

His girl did that. Sakura stepped in, did what was necessary, stood up for herself, and proved her strength in front of the entire club. If anybody had any doubts about the fact that Sakura _fucking_ Haruno was a hair-raising, spine-chilling, blood-curdling badass, Sasuke was sure she just annihilated them.

With a proud grin tugging at his lips, the raven-haired biker turned around to face the crowd of Havocs. "If any member of our club decides to cross a line like that ever again, you can bet your asses that I will hunt them down and fuck them up. I don't care if you're a prospect who's only been with us for a month or a dedicated patch holder who wipes the Dope's ass whenever he gets shitfaced," his best friend made his complaint about that remark loudly known from somewhere in the crowd, "there will be no mercy. The club looks after its own. And if you think for one second that doesn't apply to her," Sasuke grabbed Kai's hair and yanked up his battered face for all to see before growling, "then take a good look at this fucker and think again."

It was one in the morning when Sasuke entered the kitchen of the Havoc's clubhouse to grab a bite to eat. He had spent the last two hours in the gym blowing off steam after returning home from dealing with Kai. In the end, it turned out he had more rage bottled up inside him than he initially thought, and since Sakura had stopped him from properly working through his anger, he still had some punching to do.

Slapping together what looked like a piss-poor and half-assed attempt at a sandwich, Sasuke left the kitchen and was heading towards his room when he saw Sakura staring holes into her laptop in the bar across the hall. He slid into her booth and placed the plate with his sandwich in front of him, which seemed to tear her from her thoughts and made her look up in surprise.

"It's one in the morning, what the hell are you still doing up?"

She blinked a few times before answering, "Uh… couldn't sleep. So I'm going through my inventory and browsing through lists of newly published books, trying to decide which ones to buy."

"Any good ones?" Sasuke asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her take off her reading glasses and rub her eyes while sighing. "Honestly, they're all crap," she murmured with a laugh.

Her shoulders slumped and she sunk deeper into her seat, leaning her head on the backrest of the booth and closing her eyes. She looked exhausted, Sasuke noted, and yet she still couldn't sleep. He wished he could take all of that away or take her away from all of this crap.

"I know what you did today wasn't easy. Wanna talk about it?"

Her head rolled to the left and she opened her tired eyes again to look at him with an undiscernible expression for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm not weak Sasuke. What I did to that prospect doesn't bother me."

"Then what is it?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Honestly? I'm kind of bothered by the fact that it _doesn't_ bother me. Does that make sense?"

She turned to him again and looked at him questioningly. Sasuke just nodded and allowed her to continue. "I mean I get it, in a way, you know. I grew up in an MC, I was surrounded by weird shit for the majority of my life. I get that my moral compass is fucked up. Things that would scare other people shitless never really bothered me that much. But I got out, you know? I left all of that behind. For a long time now, I've been living a _normal_ life – whatever that is. I thought I grew into it. But then this shit happens and I need to come back to the club and I just dip _one_ toe in these waters and I'm immediately sucked back in again. Like all of that emotional growth I thought I had gone through over the last years went up in smoke. If anything, tonight just proves that no matter how much I try to shut out this part of my life, I'll always be a club member. I'll always be the crazy biker bitch whose daddy taught her to wield a Butterfly knife at twelve and who tortures little kids with a branding iron and feels no remorse about it."

"And that's bad?"

Sasuke watched her eyes widen in shock and look at him as if he sprouted a second head.

"Yes, that's bad, Sasuke. I'm supposed to feel horrible about what I did tonight."

"No, I mean the rest. What's so bad about you always being a member of the club? You said it yourself, you were raised in an MC and you can't undo that. Much like people who were raised in an orphanage can't undo the fact that they grew up without parents. Your upbringing sticks with you for the rest of your life, why would you wanna hide from it?"

Sakura kept her pensive gaze fixed on the ceiling above her and answered with silence.

"I watched you during the party, you know. Playing pool, goofing around with Ino, catching up with old friends. You didn't seem out of place at all. You seemed comfortable, like you never left." Sasuke carefully raised his right hand to tug a strand of hair behind her ear before murmuring, "Like this is where you actually belong."

When Sakura didn't make a move to stop him, he ran his fingers through her hair and started playing with the ends as he continued, "As much as you try to hide it, I know that deep down, your heart is still tied to the club. To its members."

 _To me._

"You've been running from it for so long, pretending to be someone else. Why don't you just embrace what really makes you happy? Fuck what other people think about you branding little wannabe drug dealers, we do that all the time here, it's called a Tuesday morning."

Sasuke could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of her lips tugging into a tiny smirk. His fingers closed around a strand of her hair, tugging it gently down to force her head to face him.

"You know you belong here, Sakura."

They both shared a long intense look. Sakura's eyes shone with the same sort of openness and vulnerability as they did when she looked at him in the warehouse earlier, and Sasuke had serious trouble not letting his gaze drop down to her inviting lips.

"Don't do this, Sasuke," she murmured.

"Why not?" His eyes swept back and forth between her jade-green orbs and his fingers who were still lost in the sea of her pink hair.

"Because I'm still mad at you." Sasuke fixed his gaze on her face where he found the exact opposite of an angry expression. And still, he knew there was resentment left inside of her, a deeply-festered regret not allowing her to move on.

"Don't let me stand in the way of your happiness. I mean it, Sakura."

"What if that happiness doesn't involve the club? Or you? Will you be in my way then?"

Sakura stared at him expectantly. Seconds ticked by where they just looked at each other, because Sasuke seriously didn't know how to answer that question.

He heard her sigh and watched her close her eyes, before she raised her hand to grab his own and pull it out of her hair. Grabbing her laptop and reading glasses, Sakura stood up and was just about to leave, when she turned around, leaned over the table and pinned Sasuke with a threatening glare.

"If you tell anyone I had a heart-to-heart with you, I will gouge out your eyeballs while you sleep, understood?"

She didn't even give him a chance to answer, instead turning on her heel and strutting out of the bar.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk proudly as he yelled after her, "Told you you belong here!"


End file.
